


Another Angel Down

by VVSIGNOFTHECROSS



Series: It's My World, You Can't Have it. [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Caitlin's finally clicking into what she feels, Gen, Julian's a decent dude, relationship shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 12:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11336016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVSIGNOFTHECROSS/pseuds/VVSIGNOFTHECROSS
Summary: Revelations abound and what's going to happen next?





	Another Angel Down

Barry’s words echo around the cortex, and even though Caitlin knows them to be true, she still feels a pinch of shock. Barry as Savitar, he’d explained it to her when she’d gone and seen Savitar as Frost, she remembers that, she doesn’t remember the explanation, but she knows that she got one. But her attention is on Cisco, his eyes are closed and he’s coughing. “Cisco!” She cried, and before she knew what she was doing, she’d take her hand from his and pressed it to his chest. The cold seeped out, drawing the warmth, he really was warm, and yet, unlike what had happened before, she didn’t drain him entirely, just enough to get him to stop coughing. His breathing evened out and she sighed with relief.

His eyes opened and he nodded his thanks to her, before looking at Barry. “How is Savitar you?”

Caitlin could see the worry in everyone’s eyes, not just about what Barry had said, but about Cisco as well. There was a long silence, during which time HR and Tracy Brand appeared, Caitlin looked at Brand, saw her brown hair and her expression and she knew then that what Savitar had said was true. She could easily see how Tracy had replaced her, in the future, when she’d sunk into the pit of Frost. Briefly, Caitlin felt a swell of anger, then forced it down, she was controlling Frost, not the other way around. Caitlin nodded to HR and to Tracy, and then turned and focused on Cisco, who took her hand again.

Barry’s voice sounded from somewhere far away. “He’s a time remnant. Like Jay was when we thought Hunter was Jay.” Briefly Caitlin closed her eyes, god that was a painful memory, she felt Cisco squeeze her hand she squeezed back. Barry continued. “In the future, Savitar kills Iris, we all know this. But I created several time remnants to stop him, and when that failed, well some of the time remnants dissolved as they did, but one remained. That one got rejected, because he wasn’t well me, and so his sadness and grief turned to anger, and he went back in time. I created him and he created Savitar, and now he’s here to kill Iris to ensure I’d create him and the cycle continues.”

The explanation was a strange one, but then everything to do with time travel and the speed force generally was. It was Iris-where had she come from? - who spoke then. “Why does he want to kill me then? If he’s you?” there was a hint of fear in her voice, and a hint of something else. Something she’d heard in Cisco’s voice when he’d fought her when Frost had taken over, the thing that had allowed her to reach out for the light.

“I…He’s not me, not now, he’s what I could become I think, given everything.” Barry replied.

“How do we stop him? Does he remember everything that we tried in the other time?” Cisco asked for the first time, his voice was barely above a whisper, yet somehow the others heard.

“I…I think we’re going to have to try somehow. We…we can’t let him win.” Barry said.

Tracy spoke then her voice soft. “I can try and speed up the process of developing the canon.”

Somewhere inside her, Frost purred that this would be the right time to act, to live up to their side of the bargain with Savitar. She pushed that thought down. She needed to help Cisco, and their friends. Then she’d figure out what to do with Frost. She heard Barry say. “I think that would be best. Come on, we can work on it.” He glanced at her and Cisco, and then said. “Julian, do you want come and help as well?”

She hoped Julian would say yes, she didn’t really want to speak to him right now, she wanted to focus on Cisco. Why she didn’t know, well she did, but there were other things, he wasn’t well, and only she could help him. Somewhere Frost snorted. Julian seemed to hesitate then he said. “I think I’ll stay here, there are some things I need to sort out, thanks though, Allen.”

The others walked away, most likely to the lab or somewhere else, she tried not to think where. Julian walked into the med bay, Cisco still held her hand, she glanced at him and found his eyes closed, his breathing soft, he’d fallen asleep. Julian stood before her then, his shadow a strange thing. “How far along is he?” She asked softly.

Julian inhaled. “Three weeks. If he doesn’t exert himself too much he should be alright and it should be manageable. I think it’s worse for him now because he’s a meta and he’s been under a lot of stress.” They all had, that went without saying.

“Will he be okay?” Caitlin asked, she needed Cisco to be okay, if he wasn’t then she didn’t know where that left her.

Julian sighed. “I think so. It’s hard to tell, I’m doing everything I can to ensure he’s alright.” He trailed off, and there was an awkward silence that filled the gap.

Caitlin thought about what Julian had asked earlier, she hadn’t wanted to give a response just then, but now, looking at Cisco fast asleep, she knew her answer. “Julian, about earlier, I….”

“It’s okay, I understand.” Julian interrupted. She looked at him surprised. “I see the way you look at him, and I’ve seen the way he looks at him. I know it’s not the greatest timing and everything, but I want you to be happy Caitlin, and if Cisco makes you happy then that’s good.”

Caitlin nodded, somewhere Frost growled, she’d liked Julian had Frost. She wondered whether Cisco would be happy, she wondered a lot. “Thanks, we’re still friends though?” She knew that was important, Julian, there was something about him, more research was needed.

Julian ran a hand through his hair and said. “Of course. And, if you want I’ll still try and find a cure, for your powers.”

Caitlin bit her lip, she wasn’t sure what to do about that. When  she’d first gotten her powers she’d wanted them gone whatever the cost, but now, now she thought she could try to control them. But she lived in fear of Frost taking over, she inhaled. “I’ll think about it. We should focus on making sure Iris doesn’t fall into Savitar’s hands.”

Julian nodded and walked off. Caitlin stayed by Cisco’s side, his hand in hers, she listened to his breathing and tried to convince herself everything would be okay, even if everything suggested that it wouldn’t be. She looked at Cisco and whispered. “We’re going to get through this, one step at a time. Like we always do. I won’t leave you again, Cisco, I promise.” She wasn’t sure if it was a trick of the light or not, but she could’ve sworn he smiled.

 


End file.
